(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs, and in particular to chairs which may be adjusted at will to support a user in a chosen attitude. Such chairs are usually known as reclining chairs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There have been produced many designs of reclining chairs, in which the angle of the chair back-rest may be adjusted from a relatively upright position to a relatively inclined position. With some designs of such chairs, the squab (i.e. the seat portion) may also be adjusted through a range of angles either separately from the adjustment of the back-rest or in dependence thereon. With many of the known designs, the back-rest and/or squab may be set only at one of a predetermined number of positions, although other designs allow adjustment to be effected to any intermediate positions between the extremes of adjustment. For the latter designs, a manually-operated locking device normally must be provided to lock the adjustment at the desired position--but very often such locking arrangements are inconvenient to use and inaccessible when a user is in the chair. Moreover the operation is often insecure.